Cynthia
|-| Cynthia= Character belongs to me. Coding also by me. Please do not edit or use without permission!! Cynthia is my entry for the Flower Based Character Contest. Note that Cynthia’s life takes place in an alternate universe where Blue never existed, Wasp kept ruling, and LeafWings didn’t attack try to attack the Hives. Also Mature Warning!!! Appearance Before her capturing Cynthia was a very elegant and beautiful SilkWing before she was captured. Her build was thin and slightly longer than average, and her wing tips had a slight point to them. Her main scales were a royal purple, and her underbelly was a pretty nightshade purple. Her scales that separated her main scales and underbelly were a beautiful light purple, and her top scales were the same color. Her markings were an almost white blue, and the tips of her horns and antennae were also this color. Her eyes were a beautiful nature green, and her claws were a very dark almost black purple. Cynthia’s wings were like a monarch’s, but they were purple with hints of yellow and blue. The dots on the edges of her wings are the white blue of her markings. The part of the wings that are usually black on a monarch are the very dark purple of her claws. Cynthia usually wore a flower crown of purple hyacinth flowers. She would occasionally throw a few blue flowers in to hilight the crown, but not always. After being abused, tortured, and becoming the executioner After being tortured and abused, Cynthia’s snout had a large scar across, and her left eye was scratched out. Her right large wing web was torn badly, and her left smaller wing web was also torn. Her tail tip was bitten off, and her entire body was covered in faded scars. She wore a black eyepatch over her missing eye, and a large black cape that covered her body. The cape had a hood that she would wear to hide her eyes, and it wasn’t long enough to cover her entire body so her wing tips trailed behind it. She carried a scythe with a black handle and silver blade with her to preform quick and unexpected executions. Personality Before her capturing Before being captured, Cynthia was a kind and caring SilkWing that was a very good and protective mother. She was well respected by other SilkWings, and many HiveWings were jelous of her master for having such a well behaved SilkWing. She worked hard in her master’s shop, and was able (with some of the money her mate maked) to provide a decent house for her family and good schooling for her daughter. She was a strong and determined dragon, and she didn’t let anyone put her down. She fought for SilkWing rights when she had time, but didn’t do anything that could chance her family getting in trouble. Family was what was most important to her, and she’d do anything for her’s. Cynthia was also very good at hiding her emotions. She could be extremely upset about something and still wear a realistic smile. This came in handy when dragons tried to intimidate her, or when her master was yelling at her. She was also a very confident and held her head high to show she should not be messed with. When she was mad or upset she would stop what she was doing if she could and take a deep breath. She would also take a sip of water if there was some nearby, but she would never snap, yell, or growl at someone unless they were being unfair, stupid, trying to use false knowledge to get something, etc. She knew better to not snap at a HiveWing though, and she’d never yell at her daughter or mate. Sweets were one of her favorite things in the whole world. Gummies, suckers, and pure sugar were a few of her absolute favorite, and she made sure to set some of her money aside just for candy. She worked at her master’s sweet shop which was called Sweetbee, and she loved it. She got discounts on sweets, and she learned how to make them. She’d bring her family to the shop every Sunday, and they'd have a blast! Those were some of her most favorite memories. After being abused, tortured, and becoming the executioner Cynthia had lost her sanity due to what she experienced and forced herself to do while being executioner. She could hide it really well, but there were signs at times. Her mind would work normal sometimes, but that was usually when she was out in public or tending to Queen duties. The main thing that was wrong with Cynthia was her addiction to the feeling she got when she tortured and killed dragons. She couldn’t describe the feeling, but it was like her drug and she felt like she couldn’t live without it. She was able to sometimes suppress her feeling of need for it, but it wouldn’t take long before the need would hit her full force again. It drove her insane, and eventually completely broke her. She lost all feeling of love, happiness, and any emotion really, and only at her death did she ever feel freedom. Abilities Cynthia had many skills and abilities. She had her silk and other SilkWing abilities, but she also had her vast knowledge of torturing and killing methods. She could make many different kinds of sweets if she had the ingredients, and she could also craft weapons of death and torture. She could make great comebacks, win any argument, and lead her tribe to a better life. Her parenting skills were way above average, and she was good at teaching too. Manipulating and deception were a few of the skills she picked up while being executioner, and she was really a dragon you shouldn’t have messed with. |-|History= History Cynthia was born and raised in Wasp Hive. Her family was mid class for SilkWings, and she never knew her father. He was taken away before she even hatched, and Cynthia assumed it was because he was a Flamesilk or criminal. As for her mother, she was an artist. She worked hard to provide for her family, and Cynthia’s older sister helped too. She worked as a teacher’s assistant. Cynthia attended a good school, and was one of the best students. After her metamorphosis, she was assigned to serve a HiveWing which she simply called master. She had been hoping to be assigned an artist job like her mother, but she was fine with what she got. It was this job that made her discover her favorite thing, sweets. She gladly helped her master run their sweet shop, and when she was 6 she requested to be paired with a mate. Cynthia’s request was answered, and she was paired with a handsome yellow and gold SilkWing names Dandelion. He was a construction worker for the Hive, and they instantly fell in love. A year or so after getting together, they had a dragonet together. Cynthia loved her new little bundle of joy and named her after her favorite flower, Hyacinth. Cynthia didn’t see much of her mother or sister after she had Hyacinth. They were moved to another Hive, and Cynthia stayed with her mate and daughter. She was able to afford a good home and schooling for her daughter, and every Sunday she would take her family to the sweet shop she worked at to but some candy. Life was pretty normal for Cynthia, at least until Wasp tried to separate her from her family. It was a warm summer evening and Cynthia was chilling at home with her family. An unfamiliar HiveWing showed up and ordered Dandelion to pack his stuff and go with them. Dandelion asked for an answer for why, and he was informed that his construction skills were needed in another Hive. Dandelion was reluctant at first, but he started packing his stuff. Cynthia, not wanting to loose her mate and have her daughter not have a father, started packing too. The HiveWing stopped her though, and said that she and her daughters couldn’t come with. Cynthia demanded to know why she couldn’t go with her mate, and she hated the answer she got. Supposedly the Hive already had to many SilkWings, and there was only room for Dandelion. Cynthia knew better then to argue with the HiveWing, and started devising a plan. She begged the HiveWing to let her spend the rest of the day with her mate, and she was given an hour. As soon as the HiveWing left, Cynthia made her family pack what they needed and could carry. She only had about half an hour left to get her family out of the Hive. She was able to get her family to the bridge that connected Wasp Hive to Yellowjacket Hive before they were caught. All the HiveWings on the bridge had had white eyes, and they had captured Cynthia and her family. They brought them to Wasp herself, and that is where Cynthia’s life was destroyed. Cynthia frantically explained that the running away was her idea, and that she forced her family to go. Wasp just smiled an evil smile while Cynthia was explaining and begging, and when she felt Cynthia had done enough she told two guards to take Cynthia’s family away. Before Cynthia could ask where they were taking them, Wasp got up from her throne and clawed our Cynthia’s left eye. She beat Cynthia until Cynthia couldn’t stand, and while doing so hissed at her about why you should never betray her. She was about kill Cynthia, but thought of a better fate for her. Her evil mind thought of something way worse than death, and it would be useful to her. She left Cynthia bleeding on the floor of her throne room as she walked over to an old stone HiveWing statue. A black cloak covered most of the HiveWing, and a large scythe was clutched in it’s talons. Wasp grabbed an old black cloak and scythe, and dropped them in front of Cynthia who had gotten the strength to sit up. She looked down on the once beautiful SilkWing and said this. “I, being the merciful Queen I am, have decided not to kill you, but to instead employ you. From this day on you will be my executioner, and will kill and torture whomever I tell you to. If you refuse then you will be beaten and tortured, and if you kill yourself then I will kill everyone you know and love. You should feel honored. Being executioner is a very important job, and you are the first ever SilkWing to be one.” With that Wasp got back on her throne and ordered some guards to take Cynthia to get cleaned up, and then take her to the dungeons to start working. Cynthia was forced to kill and torture hundreds on dragons, and many of them were innocent of the crimes they were convicted of. Some were dragons she knew. She refused to do what Wasp wanted at first, but she would be brutally beaten and the dragons were killed ether way. Cynthia learned after a year of fighting and refusing, that there was only one way she could get out of the trap she was in and break the cycle of abuse, and that was by killing Wasp. To do that she would have to gain her trust, and to do that she would have to do what she said and more. Cynthia needed to kill and torture dragons, find more painful and long ways to do it, and make it seemed like she enjoyed it. That's what Cynthia did. She found horrible and unspeakable things to do to prisonsers, and the whole time she forced herself to smile and laugh about it. She began creating a feeling she'd never felt before, and it became addictive overtime. She couldn't describe it, but her body somehow started to depend on it. The screams and tears of her victims dug themselves deep into her mind, and stayed there to keep reminding her what she did. The guilt and regret built up so quickly that Cynthia even thought of just killing herself, but she didnt. She wouldn't do that to her family, and she'd already gotten this far. To try to lighten the guilt, Cynthia tortured herself too. She tested her new methods on herself before any prisonsers, but torturing herself didn't work after she stopped feeling pain. The only pain she could feel was the even heavier guilt and regret. She cried for hours after an execution, and always prayed to Clearsight to forgiver her and help the dragon who she'd killed. She became extremely exhausted from all the crying, and her mind became weak from it. This allowed it to break, resulting in her loosing some of he sanity. This actually made it easier for her to do what she was doing. The one thing that helped her keep the rest of her sanity was the hope that would get her chance to end Wasp, free her tribe, and make the dragons she killed not have died in vain. The dungeon was exactly below the throne room, so Wasp could easily hear any screams from down there. When she heard more and louder screams than usual, she decided to investigate. What she saw impressed her. Her executioner finally realized how lucky she was, and was doing her job without fighting. Wasp was slightly surprised by this, annkept checking on Cynthia every day. She loved the new torturing methods Cynthia came up with, and she especially loved the fact that her executioner seemed to enjoy it. Overtime Wasp began to trust Cynthia, and one day she decided to hold a public execution to show off her little pet. This is what Cynthia was waiting for. The execution was going to be right outside the palace, ad everyone in Wasp Hive was going to be there. When Cynthia was introduced, everyone was surprised. She had been know to be dead, but there she was with an axe in talon read to decapitate her next victim. Little did anyone know that that dragon would be Wasp. When the young SilkWing prisoner had her head low and ready to except death, Cynthia raised her scythe and swung. She swung it right into Wasp's neck, decapitating her. Everyone was in complete shock, and before any of the guards could do anything, Cynthia grabbed Wasp's head, placed her talons on special nerve points, and forced the HiveWings into Hive Mind. She learned the pressure points of a HiveWing when she had a HiveWing prisoner to experiment with, and it was for this very moment. Cynthia gave a speech she'd been practicing since she thought up her plan, and it told everyone about how Wasp was killing dragons that were innocent, and that she lied to everyone. How she only wanted to stay in control and have all the power. How she inslaved her and forced her to do horrible things. Dragons listened and believd, much faster than she expected. Even the HiveWings believed what she was saying, even though they didn't show it. After her speech, Cynthia was reunited with her family, and Lady Scarab took over as Queen. She was next in line for the trone since Wasp didn't have any heirs. When she became Queen, she freed the SilkWings of their slavery and annouced Cynthia as their new Queen. Cynthia was surprised by this, and didn't know how to take it. She accepted the role, and started to fix her broken tribe. While she took on her role as Queen, Cynthia suppressed her crazyness and dependence for that stange feeling she created, and put all her focas into her queenly duites. Her relationship with her family was akward at first since they had believed she was dead for years, but eventually they became extremely close again. Hyacinth had grown a lot over the few years, and she even became a teacher. That became useful when Cynthia started teaching her and herself about how to be a Queen. A year or so passed, and Cynthia experienced her first relapse. She tortured a HiveWing to death for attacking a SilWing. The punishment for what the HiveWing did was supposed to be life in prison, but she did much worse. When that prisoner was in her presence, her hold on her dependence broke, and she couldn't control herself. The only dragon who saw what she had done was Dandilion, and he said nothing. He knew his wife had been through a lot, but his connection with her was fading. She wasn't the dragon he maired anymore. Cynthia quickly collected herself and didn't do anything like she did to that HiveWing for awhile. She became a very good Queen and mended the bond between the tribes. The LeafWings had caught wind of who Cynthia is and what she did to Wasp. They came out of hiding, and peacefully rejoined the world. They still hated the HiveWings though, and won't have anything to do with them. Years past, and it became harder for Cynthia to keep control of herself. The stresses of being Queen took thier toll on her mind, and made her loose even more of her sanity. So much that she couldn't keep control of her dependence, so she had another relapse. This time it was someone she held dear to her. This time it was Dandilion. Cynthia didn't know what happened. One minute she and her king were eating dinner, and the next he was dead in her talons. The only thing she could remember was his look of terror and sadness as the light in his eyes faded. This was Cynthi's breaking point. This was when she realized she had become what she feared. She needed to end this. Hyacinth was the first one who walked in and saw what her mother had done. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she just stared at her mother in horror. Cynthia, already in tears, held up the knife that she had driven through her mate's heart, and held it out to her. The tears in Hyacinth's eyes grew bigger as she realized what her mother was asking. She cried even harder when she knew she had to do it. Her mother could not be redeemed, and the only way she could be free from her pain was by death. Hyacinth took the knife, and stabbed it through her mother's heart. As Cynthia's life faded, she said a sentence to her daughter that Hyacinth would never forget, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me." With that Queen Cynthia was dead, and Queen Hyacinth came to be. |-|Relationships= Wasp Cynthia despised Wasp, and felt great pleasure in taking her head. She blamed her for everything that happened to her, and wished she could have killed her more painfully. Dandelion Cynthia loved her husband with all her heart, and he was one of the major things that kept her going. When she killed him she killed herself too. He didn't blame her for killing him, and now they both are together and happy. Hyacinth Hyacinth loved her mother, but their relationship was complicated. When she was young they had an extremely string relationship, but when she learned her mother was still alive after being dead for years there was a strange distance between them that never got fixed. Hyacinth knew there was something wrong with her mother, and she knew that Cynthia just wanted to be free. |-|Gallery= Gallery CootCynthia.png|By PumpkinThePumpkin! TYSM!! D01FCC36-8B0C-4FB6-AF3E-8260E4BAB67F.jpeg|By Pearl! Thx!! DAF2CA81-81B8-4716-BA8F-CBD8AD3A8831.png|By Tangerine!! Thanks! 511FBD90-F417-4402-A7F0-C4917A7D3A9E.png|By Reverb!! Thank you!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)